Those Avengers!
by AvengerFrost
Summary: Caroline and Samantha get a random idea one day to film the crazy shenanigans of The Avengers and then some. They get Cisco to be their tech guy for their plans and post them on YouTube. It spirals out of control into let's just say there is no good way to describe it. (Similar to Caroline and Sam's Random Adventures at Avengers Tower stories which means crossovers!) Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of these chapters will be short some won't just depends people on me and my mind. Hope you love this new addition! The bonus video idea will not always happen on every chapter but some just random really. Also I don't have a YouTube account this isn't a real thing…But Caroline and I wish it was also as another reminder it's like our Caroline and Sam's Random Adventures at Avengers Tower stories so keep in mind there are crossovers over many things. Enough of my rambling let's get on with the mischief!**

 **Chapter 1: Episode 1: Mario Kart Antics!**

 **Samantha's POV**

We were quietly walking down the hall with Cisco as he held the video camera. We held up large note cards saying "Welcome to the first podcast of Those Avengers! Today you will see Captain America, The Winter Soldier, The Black Widow, and Falcon playing Mario Kart. Be forewarned we don't know if there will be foul language. As we arrived Bucky said "Steve what the fuck!?" Steve was smiling and laughing and said "There are no friends in Mario Kart Buck." Sam said "Shit not a red turtle shell! Dammit Nat!" Nat has a smug look on her face. Suddenly she fires a blue turtle shell which hits Steve's character. Steve yelled "Did you just fucking blue shell me!?" Cisco said "Language Cap!" we quietly said "Cisco no!" All four of them turned around and Cisco hide the camera behind his back hopefully before one of them saw it. Bucky asked "What are you three doing?" Caroline said "Nothing just watching you guys." Nat said "No Cisco has a video camera behind him. You're filming us aren't you?" I said "Our covers been blown abort abort!" The three camera was still running as we ran from the room to my room. We locked the door and Cisco said "They didn't come after us maybe we should…" Caroline and I cut him off saying "NO! If this involves Natasha which it does. SHE'S JUST WAITING!" Cisco said "Okay…You guys are clearly just as scared of her as I am of Killer Frost." Cisco uploaded the video to our account called Siren and Frost's Adventures and posted the video. For the last three weeks Tony teased Steve on the use of the bad language word. Steve was not amused in the slightest. Sam, Bucky, and Nat didn't seem fazed by the whole thing at all. Steve's plotting revenge we think and it may or may not end well for him or us. Cisco said "I don't know if I want Captain America getting revenge on me." We said "You agreed to do this you're stuck with us so suck it up Cisco Ramon." Cisco said "Good point fine okay I'll deal plus that was really funny!" We started laughing yeah it was funny.

 **Bonus video** : "Hello viewers this is Steve Rogers. You probably saw that video last week from Caroline, Samantha, and Cisco called Mario Kart Antics. I'm plotting revenge against them they are going down big time. They should be very afraid because I've convinced Barry Allen to help me. (Barry comes on screen) "Hello everyone!" (Note card comes up) PHASE 1 BEGINS TOMORROW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello fellow nerds! I'm back again tonight hope you like the next chapter and also I saw Deadpool tonight it was hilarious! I expected as much and Stan Lee's cameo though oh god! I wish Wade had recognized Stan though and had been like "Stan my man!" anyway let's get on with the shenanigans people enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Episode 2: Revenge of the Super Soldier**

 **Steve's POV**

I turn the camera on. Barry and I got in front of it. I said "Hello again everyone phase one of our plan is going to start. Basically we've set up cameras throughout the Base and Star Labs in Barry's dimension." Barry said "Phase one is to scare the hell out of them make them as paranoid as can be." I said "The final phase being phase two is well that's a secret." Barry said "Camera one is Samantha, Camera two is Caroline, and Camera three is Cisco. SO everyone ready to mess with them? Let the fun and revenge begin!

 **Camera 1: Sam's POV**

So I'm walking down the hallway when the lights go out. I said "Oh come on my powers did not short out the lights again!" the lights turn back on and nothing's there. I shrug and start walking down the hall to the Common room. There is a very unwelcome guest in the room and it's the freaking Enchantress!

 **Camera 1: Off line**

 **Steve** : Sorry guys her showing up was definitely not a part of the plan!

 **Barry** : Uh who was that?

 **Steve** : It's well uh…Complicated ask Samantha or Caroline later.

 **Camera 2: Caroline's POV**

So I'm in my room here at the Base reading when the lights go out. I said "Are you freaking kidding me!?" the lights come back on and an unwelcome surprise is in front of my closet door. It was freaking Crimson Dynamo!

 **Camera 2: Off line**

 **Barry** : Yeah Steve…I don't think our scare pranks are working.

 **Steve** : You're right…I don't know why those villains are showing up. So I'm guessing Samantha made enemies again or did a long time ago. Which just happen to be from a different version of our team that's animated I assume.

 **Barry** : Okay this is more confusing than my Earth two stuff. How many freaking enemies does Sam have!? She has a larger rogue's gallery than me!

 **Steve** : I don't know any more we all lost count after Batman villains. She has more enemies than Caroline and her combined. Didn't she make enemies with Captain Cold and Heatwave?

 **Barry** : That's another kind of complicated…

 **Steve** : How so?

 **Barry** : Well it's a combination of certain events. One involving the first time Cold teamed up with Heatwave. Also that time Cold busted out Trickster and Weather Wizard. Although he never worked with them after that they did uh kidnap Sam.

 **Steve** : I regret asking that question…

 **Barry** : Let's not forget the whole Reverse Flash thing. She doesn't like Earth Two Dr. Wells that much trust issues I guess although she gets along with his daughter just fine.

 **Steve** : I'm really wishing I never asked now.

 **Barry** : Want to see if our prank works on Cisco?

 **Steve** : Might as well.

 **Camera 3: Cisco's POV**

I'm working in the lab when Kaitlyn walks in and says "Having any luck?" I said "I'm getting there." She said "Okay well I'm heading to Jitters be back later." I said "Okay." She left then a random and weirder than normal around here thing happened. One of my tools flew table and across the room. I went to grab it then a bunch of other tools started flying all over! I screamed like a girl then it all suddenly stopped and I said "WHAT THE FRICK FRACK JUST HAPPENED!?"

 **Steve** : THAT WENT JUST AS PLANNED!

 **Barry** : Oh my god….THAT WAS HILARIOUS!

 **FRIDAY** : Mr. Rogers and Mr. Allen, Caroline and Samantha are currently working on sending the Masters of Evil back to their dimension.

 **Steve** : Okay Friday but why are telling us that?

 **FRIDAY** : It appears they have both caught on to your scare prank revenge. They believe you might have something to do with the Masters showing up. They are less than pleased and are looking for you both.

 **Steve** : 0_0

 **Barry** : 0_0

 **Steve** : We're doomed!

 **Barry** : You might be Steve but I'm not going to stick around to feel those two's wrath. Good luck Cap!

 **Steve** : ALLEN!

 **Steve** : …..

 **Steve** : So I'm screwed…

 **Samantha** : YEAH YOU ARE ROGERS!

 **Caroline** : STEVEN GRANT ROGERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

 **Steve** : Help…Anyone…Someone?

 **Samantha** : We're shutting the camera off folks you don't need to see what happens next.

 **Caroline** : Yeah and Phase two is never happening.

 **All cameras offline**

 **Bonus Video:** Hello everyone this is Deadpool! I stole Samantha and Caroline's video camera when they started going after Captain Spandex. They don't know I have it yet and plus I have to keep it Rated T apparently or Sam will find I way to kill me…Good luck with that sassy pants. Anyway they don't even know I'm here and frankly I don't even know how I got here. I just want to cause mayhem for them! For those who have seen my movie hope you liked it! Oh crap I think I hear them coming anyway you'll have to see the trouble and shenanigans I cause later people see you next podcast by me Deadpool not Sassy pants, Techie, and Water girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Deadpool is taking over and I don't appreciate it! Wade I swear you don't keep this Rated T I will find a way to end you by any means necessary! I'll drag Wolverine and X-23 here if I have to or Colossus!**

 **Deadpool: Relax Sassy Pants I'll be Rated T for this.**

 **Me: Why do I not believe you!**

 **Deadpool: Not my problem.**

 **Me: It will be if you tick me off!**

 **Deadpool: Yeah I'm not afraid of you.**

 **Me: You are afraid of Caroline wise crack.**

 **Deadpool: LET'S GET ON WITH THIS SHALL WE FOLKS!**

 **Me: Chicken boy.**

 **Deadpool: Why you little-**

 **Me: What did I say earlier?**

 **Deadpool: I hate you sometimes. Did you know that?**

 **Me: Yes, yes I did now let's get this over with this because I'm not responsible for you Merc.**

 **Deadpool: It's Merc with a Mouth!**

 **Me: The look of I don't care or could care less Wade.**

 **Deadpool: You know you're just as snippy as Negasonic Teenage Warhead.**

 **Me: Caroline and I are friends with her. We're friends with all the X-Men Wade.**

 **Deadpool: Oh that explains so much…**

 **Me: Wade I will throw you out of a window at Avengers Tower.**

 **Deadpool: Was she texting one of you two during my fight!?**

 **Me: She was texting Caroline and I in group chat.**

 **Deadpool: Are you freaking kidding me!?**

 **Me: Serves you right you idiotic moron.**

 **Deadpool: I see where she gets her sass from.**

 **Me: ENOUGH LET'S DO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 3: Episode 3: Deadpool Mania!**

 **Deadpool's POV**

Hello everyone nice to see you all again. Remember Samantha and Caroline don't know I stole their camera and best part get this….They are at school back in there dimension! I'm going to mess with the Avengers yeah! The camera shows the team all having a conversation they don't seem to notice me yet. I go and puts a chimichanga in the microwave and I point the camera at the team and using my fingers I make it look like I'm squishing their heads. I pull the food out of the microwave. They still don't know I'm is freaking there whatsoever. Clint gets up and sees me. "Who the hell are you!? I say "Well I'm Deadpool!" they others look at me I say "You may have heard of me." Tony says "Uh no we haven't ever heard of you." I say "Well you have now!" and I run out of the room laughing like a maniac.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Caroline I just got a text from Clint saying a guy in a black and red suit is running around the Base." Caroline said "You don't think?" I said "I swear if it is him I'm getting Colossus." Caroline said "Ask them did he say who he was." I text Clint asking "Did this guy say who he was?" Clint texted back a few minutes later and said "He said it was Deadpool." I said "Oh fudge my life!" Caroline said "It's the Merc with a Mouth isn't it?" I said "Yep, That's it since school is over let's go get Colossus." Clint said "He also taped a piece of paper over the dish soap changing it from Ajax to Francis." I face palmed he is such an annoying person. Caroline and I opened a portal and went to get Colossus's for help with Deadpool.

 **Deadpool's POV**

"I have successfully messed with people's minds! But Caroline and Samantha are on their way." A portal opens behind me and Water girl, Sassy pants, and Steel man show up. (I'd use my other nick name for him but this must be Rated T!) I say "Hi girls!" they glare at me and their arms are crossed and they tap their feet I say "Oh come on this is hilarious!" Sassy pants says "How did you even get to this dimension anyway Wilson?" I said "I break the fourth wall all the time it's not the only wall I can break." They roll their eyes and Water girl said "Colossus please take him out of here now." Steel man says "No problem." Sassy pants takes back to camera and says "I was wondering where this was!" I say "Yeah I stole it!" she glares and I'm dragged through the portal back to my dimension.

 **Sam's POV**

Sorry viewers for him taking over of the podcasts that shouldn't happen again ever…hopefully. Anyway until the next episode this is Frost signing off!

 **Bonus video** : (Samantha comes on the screen) So here's the deal people I invited Barry to hang out at the Base next weekend and well he and Pietro have a weird friendship of sorts if you can even call it that. So we'll have to wait and see what happens which I have a feeling will be hilarious! Anyway have a nice night or day!


End file.
